My Version of the Son of Neptune
by Dov5e
Summary: A boy is found by the boundries of the City without name without memories. All he has of his life is a pen and some weird beads that catch everyone's attention. Adaptaion of gummisnowwoman's version on fanpop.ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! This is a adaption of my story on fanpop. I'm embellishing and correcting the chapters I had written so far, so it may be awhile until I put them all up. Enjoy!**

PROLOGUE:

A boy stood in a clearing.

The boy looked around, startled and disoriented at his surroundings. Not a boy really, but a young adult. His pitch black hair was a tangled mess, falling across his piercing sea-green eyes. He wore an orange t-shirt with the words "CAMP HALF-BLOOD" on it in blocky black letters.

A bright light flashed across the clearing, blinding the boy even as he looked away. When he looked back a woman stood in the middle.

"Hera" he said angrily.

The woman was tall; about 5'8. She wore an ancient- looking type of sleeveless dress that flowed down to her feet. Her features were stern and sharp and her expression was one of annoyance and a little bit of desperation. She forced a smile which even the tiniest baby could tell was fake.

"Perseus, I know we have had our differences in our past, but as you are the current leader of Camp Half-blood I require your presence for a mission."

"Whatever it is, Hera I'm not doing it. Plus you hate me! Why would you choose me for your mission? Perseus snapped at her.

"I'm not asking for your permission though it would be easier with your cooperation." Hera said simply.

"What do you plan on doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"You will see" was all she said and before he could react she pressed a hand to his forehead and he promptly passed out.

**A/N: the next chapters will be much longer, don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Percy)

Pain.

The first thing I felt was pain soaring through every inch of my body, especially my head. Then the pain receded from the rest of my body-excruciatingly slow.

Soon only my head hurt, but that was the worst. It was on fire; boiled in acid and being chopped up with an axe all at the same time.

It was unbearable.

Then the pain built up even more if that was at all possible. I screamed at the top of my lungs until I realized that mouth wasn't open and I _couldn't_ scream to express the pain no matter how hard I tried.

My body seemed to be paralyzed. My brain couldn't process anything but the pain.

I fell into a blessed unconsciousness; sweet relief from the pain.

-

(Hazel)

I walked along the path kicking a stone to express my frustration. How could Lupa deny us a quest?

Jason had been missing for almost two months. Two whole months! Jason was the leader of the City; everyone looked up to him. And then he disappeared.

Like literally disappeared. With no trace of struggle, footprints or anything for that matter. Jason was simply gone.

He had left, just like everyone else. Dad, mom, Zack...

I know now that dad was a god, but he had still left me. Mom was even more of a mystery. I was left on the porch of an orphanage when I was 3 months old. I have never known my mother but I still resented her for leaving me to those horrible people who ran the orphanage.

Mr. And Mrs. Carter hated children. I have always wondered why they had owned an orphanage for children. They always beaten and insulted the children when they didn't do the chores right. Or even when they did. It seemed there was no escape.

"Brat!" Mrs. Carter would screech (I can still hear it in my sleep) "Why is there a smudge?" she would say pointing to the flawlessly scrubbed floor and then gave me bathroom duty for the week. She shuddered in remembrance.

I was sent to a lot of homes. Some were nice and some were bad. But it didn't matter; they all left me eventually. They would get frustrated eventually and I would wind up back at the orphanage.

Finally I had had enough. I ran away from the orphanage at age eight and lived on my own for a couple of months before a faun found me outside Santa Cruz. At the City I had finally felt safe for once in my miserable life.

I refused to dwell on Zack.

I lived and trained happily for 7 years.

Then Jason left.

He wasn't my boyfriend or anything; that was Reyna. But he had been my best friend, the one I celebrated my victories with or vented my problems to.

And _still_ Lupa denied us a quest!

I wanted to find Jason, to shake by the shoulders and ask him, what was he thinking? Leaving us?

"Oof!" I said, knocked out of my reverie by a root. I rubbed my foot and sighed. I shouldn't be so distracted. A move like that could have killed me in battle.

CRACK. I spun around so fast it was scary. Something moved beyond the bushes that lined the path along with the tall redwood trees. I pulled out my bow and notched an arrow. I might have walked beyond the borders and if so there could be a monster. I cautiously approached the brush from which the sound came from. I jumped through the bushes and into a clearing.

The first thing I noticed when I stepped into the clearing was a woman about 30 or 35 clothed in a sort of toga dress that was long and flowing. At her feet lay a boy. Her brown hair was put up in elegant updo and her piercing eyes stared straight into mine.

We stared at each other for a split second and then I blinked forcibly and she was gone.

What was with that? It was like she made my eyes close, but that was impossible, right? Unless she was a goddess.

I shoke off the thought and surveyed the boy on the ground. I hadn't paid much attention to him before he seemed to be unconscious and I wanted to pay attention to the awake one.

He was slightly muscled with a mop of black hair. He wore a bright orange shirt with strange marks on it, like whatever had been on it before had been removed. He also wore a pair of normal-looking jeans with a few tears that didn't look like they were on purpose and black converse. He looked hot.

Hazel! I scolded myself. This is not the time to get moony eyed over some random stranger in the woods.

I kicked him lightly to make sure he was really unconscious and not faking it to get the jump on me.

Well, he looked like a demigod and if he wasn't, he wouldn't get past the border.

I put an arm around his waist and put his arm around my shoulder. I was going to have to drag him.

Gods, he was heavier than he looked! I turned and started my slow return to the City.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Somebody please review! Thank you to the one person who did!**

Chapter 2(Reyna)

I was sitting in Jason's room reminiscing about old times. I couldn't believe Jason had left me.

Jason didn't leave you, an optimistic part my brain said. At least not willingly. He had to have been captured. That was the only explanation.

Still, my mind wandered. Was it my fault? Was it something I said or did?

I was thankfully broken by my thoughts by the sound of a conch shell. One blow- one of the guards must have seen something in the woods. As third in command I should probably investigate.

I sighed deeply and walked to the door, glancing at the cabin once more before I turned to leave.  
>I started running briskly; I was already late.<p>

But I only got 5 feet before I collapsed.

(still Reyna)

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was white.

White everywhere.

Like I was standing on a cloud surrounded by clouds. There was nothing else.

"Reyna" a voice said, it's source hidden by the walls of white.

The cloud/mist seemed to fade revealing a tall, stern- looking woman in a goatskin cloak. She had a sort of presence around her that made her seem regal and imposing. Even I, a child of Mars, knew who this was and my eyes widened from the shock of it.

"Juno" I whispered and kneeled rapidly and turned my eyes to the floor.

A visit from a goddess! The last time a god or goddess came to camp had to be decades ago! Besides Lupa, but she doesn't really count. This had to be about Jason! She was his patron after all.

"Child of War, the answer to your problem is here. The boy with beads is the key."

My problem? That could only be Jason!

"Keep him alive, you will need him and he can give you answers."

"Thank you, Lady Juno," I said, struggling to keep my voice emotionless.

A surprisingly strong hand grasped my chin and forced me to look at her.

"You must go before Jupiter senses me, but I will tell you this before you go," and her last words chilled me to the bone, "be prepared for the greater war."

I blacked out.

(still, still Reyna)

I opened my eyes again and this time I recognized where I was. The infirmary. Someone must have found me unconscious in front of Jason's room. I looked around and saw Hazel sitting with her back to me in full armor.

I sat up, not wanting to look weak and tapped her shoulder.

She spun around in that fast way of hers.

"Reyna! You're awake!" she shouted and continued on in the same breath, "What happened to you? Bobby found you passed out on the ground! We were so worried!"

I spotted Bobby in the corner of the room staring at us with an amused expression. Bobby was a son of Minerva, which meant was super- smart and he had the same honey blond hair like most of his half-siblings. However his eyes are a bright blue instead of dark gray. He looked like a surfer dude except more muscled with a scar on his arm.

Hazel was a daughter of Apollo. She had almost white blond hair and light greenish-brown eyes matching her name. Her long hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. A few strands had escaped and were sticky with sweat to the side of her face, like she had just finished running the outskirts of the City. And judging by the stick in her hair and the smudges of dirt on her clothes and face, she had fallen a number of times too.

"I had a vision from Juno" I said calmly. "I need to find a boy with beads."

"Juno? You were visited by Juno? And why beads?" she asked curiously.

"It could have some sort of symbolic meaning." Bobby said, his mind thinking a million thoughts, already thinking of a plan to find this boy with the beads.

I remembered the conch signal.

"Why was the conch sounded before? I was going to go check it out when I collapsed. "

Hazel exchanged a look with Bobby, which surprised me since they hadn't really met before, except in fights. They were both friends of Jason but had never really talked.

"It was me. I found a demigod in the woods." She said, a dreamy look coming over her face. Bobby in the corner was fighting a look of -could it be? - jealousy.

Did not see that one coming. I would have to talk to Bobby about that, but first things first.

"A demigod in the woods?" How unusual.

"Ya, but he's unconscious."

"Then how did you know he was a demigod?"I asked.

"He made it across the border, didn't he?" she said like it was obvious, and it was. I felt stupid now but kept my voice stable and devoid of emotion as a Roman should.

"Where is he now?"

"Right here." she told me, pointing to the teenager boy in the bed that she was sitting at. He was tall with midnight black hair that was unruly and tangled. He turned in his sleep and muttered "Hera...pain...," before starting to drool on the pillow.

I smirked at him and noticed that while he wasn't super muscled, he was still muscled enough to have worked out often. He did look handsome, I guess, but I already had a boyfriend, even if he had disappeared.

I was about to ask what we were going to do with him when he turned again and opened his eyes.

**A/N: And now he's awake…..**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (?)

I opened my eyes groggily.

Ceiling.

I must be in a building of some sort.

Am I laying in a bed? How did I get here? I couldnt remember anything but the faint memory of pain from before. Beyond that it was just blank. Nothing.

"Hello?"

I turned faster than I thought possible and tensed into a defensive position. Not bad for a person who wasn't even fully awake.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

I blinked rapidly and cleared the sleep away from my eyes and focused on a figure in front of me. A girl was sitting at my beside seat, looking concerned. She had long, straight blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Behind her, sitting up in another bed, was another girl. This girl had shoulder-length black hair in a braid and had a sad expression on her face. Both were rather pretty, especially the blond-haired girl. In the corner stood a boy; he was tall and well muscled like a football player, except younger. He had wavy goldish blonde hair that fell into his bright blue eyes. He gave me a look of distaste.

We were clearly in some sort of hospital or nursing area. The room was stocked with bandages of every shape and size, along with various creams and other strange ointments in an adjoining closet.

"Who are you?"

The girl in the bed had become impatient.

I looked up with shock, realizing that I didn't know _who_ I was.

"I don't know" I croaked, my voice hoarse from lack of use.

"What do you mean you don't know?" the girl in the bed was clearly annoyed with my answer.

I cleared my throat and spoke in a stronger voice.

"I don't remember. Anything."

"Amnesia?" the girl at my bedside guessed, her greenish-brown eyes furrowed in concern.

"I guess so."

"How do we know you're not lying? You could be a spy, leftover from the war. You are clearly a demigod. How else could you have survived on your own this long?" the boy spoke up.

"Survived? Am I in danger?"

"Not anymore. You're a demigod; A child of -" I cut the green-eyed girl off and random words came tumbling out of my mouth.

"-a mortal and god."

The girl at my bedside looked curious. The boy looked suspicious and the other girl got out of bed and grabbed a dagger from its sheath. A dagger? Who carries daggers? But yet I felt this wasn't so strange to me.

"How did you know that? I thought you had amnesia." she said slowly fingering the dagger, still skeptical.

"I told you, I don't know!" I said.

The I'm-innocent-please-don't-kill-me look I was shooting her didn't seem to have any effect. I tried to get out of bed, but the girl pushed me back down; into a more vulnerable position some small part of my brain told me.

"Guards!" the dark-haired girl yelled. Two teenagers in armor, one boy, one girl, entered the room like they'd been standing outside. This just kept getting stranger and stranger.

"Yes Reyna?" said the girl. She had brown curly hair and warm brown eyes. She had a few freckles and a small scar above her left eyebrow.

"Take him to the dungeon for questioning." the black-haired girl-Reyna I guess- said and pointed at me.

The two stepped forward.

"Move, Hazel" the other guard boy said to the girl at my bedside. Hazel looked disappointed but let them pass as if this was normal.

"Dungeons? Who are you people? Medieval Reenactors? If so you are taking this waaaay to seriously."

I scrambled out of bed and stood with my back to the wall and fists out. The male guard sneered at me.

"Oh look he's going to fight us." He sounded amused, like I was a small child. This only made me angrier.

Hazel went over to the supply room and pulled out a bottle of what looked like glitter.

"No Hazel, we won't be needing that. I needed a bit of fun today anyway. Let him fight."

I surveyed my opponent. He was even more muscled than the boy in the corner and he had this sort of maniac gleam in his eye, he was enjoying this.

I became angry. He wouldn't defeat me so easily! (Although I have no idea why I thought that) and then I did the stupidest thing I could ever possibly do. I charged him.

-

(Hazel)

I felt sick to my stomach. That boy was going to die. An amnesiac against a fully trained child of Mars?

Yes he was definitely going to die.

And then he charged Aaron. I thought Aaron was going to run him through right then and there, but the boy grabbed the sword with his bare hands and threw it up in the air. His hands, which I was shocked to see did not have even the slightest scratch, caught the sword expertly and had it at Aaron's throut before you could say .

This was going to end badly either way. I grabbed the bottle and threw a bunch of the powder on the both of them with a prayer to Apollo. It was meant to be used to keep patients under in surgery but would work just as well to make rowdy boys pass out.

It did exactly as it was supposed to.

Aaron and the boy collapsed and luckily neither of them landed on the sword.

Reyna swore fluently in Latin.

"How did he do that?" she asked, helping me pick up Aaron's deadweight body and place it on one of the nearby beds.

Bobby and Dakota took the strange black-haired boy, who looked peaceful in his slumber.

"Wait, I want to see his hands." I said. Not a single scratch, not even a mark. Who was this kid?

I let them go. They would tie him up with chains instead of rope after his fight with Aaron. It made no sense. The only explanation was that he was a spy leftover from the war. But yet he didn't seem like a spy. I turned and tended to Aaron. Reyna did the same, deep in her own thoughts.

Well I knew one thing for sure. When they woke up in a few hours, there was gonna be lots of yelling.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(Dakota)

Bobby and I were lugging that boy down to the dungeons, which were under the Principia, which was the main building that hosted our most important functions. It was a two-story building that Lupa lived in. All meetings were held at the Principia.

As we headed to the Principia, we had to pass the praetorium, where the legatus legionis of each legion lived. Bobby is the legatus legionis of legion two. Jason is-was the legatus legionis of legion one, I reminded myself sadly.

In the distance I could see the thermae, the recreation and exercise center.

By now we were at the Principia. Bobby and I climbed the steps to the front door.

"State your business." the guard at the door barked.

"We have a prisoner for the dungeon."

"Under whose orders?"

"Reyna's." Bobby answered.

Reyna was the second in command for legion one. With Jason gone she became the legatus legionis. That left her pretty high on the food chain.

"Proceed."

I caught the girl's eye through the helmet as we passed through the doorway. Kaleidoscope brown, blue, and green. A daughter of Venus. I was surprised she signed up for guard duty on the Principia. They usually left that sort of thing to children of Mars, or Belladonna.

When I walked into the main hall as always, I was stunned, though I tried not to show it. The hall was absolutely beautiful. There was hand painted ceilings and colorful mosaics, depicting demigod battles. The latest mosaic to show up was our battle at mount tam. I can still remember the stink of battle and the horrible cries. I had no time to stop and ponder old times; I had to get this guy to the dungeon and tied down before he woke up.

Bobby tried to hide his expression, but I could tell he was thinking of mount tam and all the lives lost.

I sighed and nudged him, bringing him back the problem at present. The guy.

I didn't know his name, so I just decided to nickname him 'Guy.'

We left the main hall, walking through a bunch of smaller hallways until we arrived at a plain wooden door. Inside the door was a swirling staircase that led down to the dungeon.

We climbed down the stairs and put Guy in interrogation room one for Reyna's questioning. As we tied him with chains to the chair that was nailed to the floor, my eye caught on something tied on his neck.

A necklace? A warrior like him didn't seem the type.

I finished tying him up and inspected the necklace. It had four beads on it, each with a hand painted image.

I puzzled over them for a moment and Bobby noticed.

"What's that you're looking at?"

"Oh, just this weird bead necklace that he's wearing."

"Bead necklace?" Bobby paled for some odd reason.

"yah, why?"

"No reason." his face turned emotionless.

Bobby was hiding something from me!

"What is it?" I asked, annoyed.

He put his hands up in a 'surrender' position "Bring it up with Reyna. I don't want her to kill me for telling you something you shouldn't know."

I sighed, unsatisfied with his answer. What could Reyna be keeping from me that was so important and deals with a random bead necklace? I'm no child of Minerva but I'm pretty sure there aren't any myths that included beaded necklaces.

"I'll guard the door" I said to Bobby. I wanted to question Reyna when she came. I also wanted to be there for Guy's interrogation. Who knows? He could have something to do with Jason's disappearance.

(still Dakota)

About two hours later, I could hear movement inside the room. I peaked around the door to see what he was doing.

He stared straight back at me with startling emerald eyes.

I jerked my head back, but it was already too late. He had seen me.

"Hey!" he shouted.  
>"What am I doing here? How did I get here? Who are you?" He sounded so confused.<p>

I refused to answer him, or even look at him.

"I know you're there! Why won't you answer me?"

This process continued on for several more minutes and he was starting to get on my nerves.

Reyna descended the staircase. "You can hear him all throughout the Principia."

Guy heard the other voice.

"Help! I've been kidnapped by crazy people!"

I sighed. "Please make him shut up."

Guy yelled for help again.

"Oh don't worry, " she said giving an mischievous smile, "I will."

Reyna turned and entered the interrogation room, with me right behind her.

Guy had opened his mouth to shout again, but seeing Reyna he closed it in an angry scowl.

"I demand to know where I am!" he said in a commanding tone.

"You demand?" Reyna said in a voice that just barely kept from laughing.

"Fine." he sighed. "Will you pretty, pretty please tell me where I am and why I am being held?"

"You are in the Principia, which is inside the City." she said, ignoring his sarcastic tone.

"A city? Which city?" Guy asked, wearing a confused expression. It looked so natural on him, I almost laughed.

"Not A city, THE City, with a capital 'C.'" She replied in a matter-of-fact tone that usually came from Minerva kids. She grinned suddenly. "Now it's time for you to answer _my_ questions."

"Firstly, Who are you?" I was wondering that too, maybe he'd tell us a name so I wouldn't have to call him 'Guy.'

"I told you I don't remember!" he said frustrated.

"See, I have a hard time believing that."

"I don't even know my own _name_; do you know how frustrating that is? To have everything on the tip of your tongue, yet not recall anything?" he pleaded his gorgeous sea-green eyes wide with honesty.

If what he said was true, then I could only imagine what he must be going through. But there were still so many unanswered questions. Did someone steal his memories, did he fall in the river Lethe?** (A/N: I don't if there is a roman equivalent.)** Did someone dunk him in the river Lethe on purpose? If so, there must be a reason why. A more sensible part of my brain told me he probably just hit his head really hard on a rock and forgot everything.

I tuned to Reyna. She was still trying to determine if he was being honest.

"I think he's telling the truth."

"Thank you!" Guy said. "Someone is listening to what I say!" he glanced gratefully at me.

"I don't know." she was still unsure.

"Forgetting everything would just make me more suspicious, wouldn't it?" he did prove a valid point.

"Yes...but it still doesn't explain how you know about demigods."

"I can already tell I'm going of tired of saying this, but I DON'T KNOW."

Reyna walked closer to him about to yell back in his face, when she stopped and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked impatiently. Reyna didn't gasp often. She was much more of an emotionless mask.

"Where did you get those beads?" Her voice was deadly serious.

"Are you people deaf? I said-"

"Reyna , " I interrupted him, "What is with the beads? Bobby refused to tell me earlier, I want to know!" Gods I sounded like a whiney kid.

"Wait, what about my beads?" Guy asked.

Reyna shot me a look like see-what-you've-done and exited the room with me on her heels.

Guy shouted in frustration as we left, wiggling at his bonds.

As soon as the door closed behind us I turned on Reyna.

"Please tell me! " I whispered to avoid being overheard. " I hate being out of the loop."

She sighed loudly.

"Juno visited me."

"What?" I said, trying to keep my voice to a whisper.

I was shocked. A goddess? Visiting the City? It was unheard of.

"What did she say?"

"She told me to look for a boy with beads, that he would be the answer to my problem."

One word ran through my mind: Jason.

"And you thought it was Jason." It wasn't a question.

"Yah," she said, consumed by unhappy thoughts. I could tell she was holding something back; I'd get it out of her later. Right now we needed to deal with Guy.

"So what are we going to do with Guy?"

"Guy?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"We have to call him something, don't we?"

"Fine. I don't see how _Guy_ can be the answer to our problem when he can't remember anything."

"Well he remembered sarcasm."

"For now let's keep him as a newbie, but keep an eye on him. If he remembers anything maybe it could lead us to Jason." Her eyes now had a hopeful gleam, the first time in two months.

"What if he doesn't make it past the test?"

"I'll think of something." she said simply.

**A/N: Someone review! Please!**


End file.
